


Veneficus

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dark, Dark Claude, Dark Lysithea, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Lovers, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Ejaculation, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Incest, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Mind Games, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Politics, Porn With Plot, Revenge, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sort of? - Freeform, Spanking, Tragedy, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, eventually it gets messy™ with emotions™
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: "She has to be clever, fast-thinking, capable of defending herself, a little defiant, since docile ones are no fun, and preferably cute, too.""Anyone who fits that criteria would have figured out a way to escape this little...bride conscription scheme already."The king of Almyra looked down at the gardens, where the bright yellow of tulips were fading away to make room for pink and white lilies, and laughed a dry laugh."And anyone who fit the criteria of who I am should have died a long time ago."---On the morning of her wedding day, Lysithea woke up with exactly one thing on her mind:Revenge.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the [kink meme](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?style=site&thread=1592796), except my multichap fic brainworm activated so now this is going to be a 50% porn, 50% plot, 100% severe psychological damage adventures with a lot of unhealthy shit where they both die in the end!

"A bride from Fódlan? My, and here I thought you weren't interested in such things."

Khalid leaned against the balcony of the royal castle, savoring the final mild temperatures of spring before summer swelters began.

"And I thought you knew me better than that, dear cousin! I very much am-- I was simply waiting for the right time to pursue it."

"Ever the practical man," Safa took a puff from his pipe, "but I suggest not having your expectations too high for the women they send. Aunt Tiana was a very special case."

"No need to worry, I'm not the kind of man who looks for a mother in his wife," Khalid shrugged. "She just has to be clever, fast-thinking, capable of defending herself, a little defiant, since docile ones are no fun, and preferably cute, too."

Safa sighed and rolled his eyes. "That's what I meant by high standards. Anyone who fits that criteria would have figured out a way to escape this little...bride conscription scheme already."

The king of Almyra looked down at the gardens, where the bright yellow of tulips were fading away to make room for pink and white lilies, and laughed a dry laugh.

"And anyone who fit the criteria of who I am should have died a long time ago."

\---  
\---

On the morning of her wedding day, Lysithea woke up with exactly one thing on her mind:

Revenge.

Revenge for Professor (Queen and Archbishop) Byleth, who was assassinated right there at the diplomacy meeting while Almyran forces broke through the Locket and crushed all that opposed them.

For Balthus, who always talked about paying back the debt he had to her parents and protecting his homeland, only for Kupala to be ravaged by Almyran troops instead of Fódlan ones. 

For Cyril, who always got unpleasant stares and whispers for being Almyran and now had to face worse, even though he was just as much of a victim for being forced to fight as a child. 

For Hilda, who buried Holst and now led House Goneril, her eyebrows knitted together, even though she always said those kinds of expressions would make wrinkles.

For Marianne, whose territory was the first to fall, her eyes once again dull from the countless nights of paperwork and wondering if she truly was cursed.

For Lorenz, who believed in his duty to protect the people above all else and felt that he had failed, not once but twice.

For Leonie, Ignatz, and Raphael, watching the people and places they called home be hit the hardest by yet another war so soon after the previous one.

For Edelgard and Rhea, who both died believing their deaths would bring an end to the conflict.

For Fódlan's hard-won, short-lived peace, which should have been a new beginning instead of the calm before another storm.

"The bath is ready, Lady Lysithea."

And most importantly, for her family, who deserved better than to be constantly torn apart by one tragedy after another.

She rolled over to sit up on the bed-- lower and closer to the floor than what she was used to in Fódlan-- and shook her head to clear the sleepy daze. 

Three years. One more mission. 

No time to hesitate or wallow. 

"Thank you. I will be there shortly."

She could do this.

\---

King Khalid ibn Ejder appeared to have exactly one expression-- a rehearsed, constant smile that never went up to his eyes.

He wore it when he tilted her head up on their first "official" meeting, commenting, "So you're the infamous mage general of Leicester? You look younger than I expected," and he wore it now, as he held up a chalice of wine and declared, "For the future of our lands!"

She gulped down the wine alongside him, trying not to let the bitter taste linger on her tongue. Her body never took alcohol too well, but this particular time, that may have been a good thing, she thought. The drunk buzz helped everything blur together, especially the part where Khalid grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her around the feast, talking to guests at a rate too fast for her still-rudimentary comprehension of Almyran to catch. Showing her off.

And anyone with half a brain knew that "worthy consort from Fódlan in exchange for mercy" really meant "glorified war prize," but that didn't make being paraded around like a trophy any less humiliating.

"Are you enjoying yourself, my dear bride?" Khalid grinned, moving his hand from her wrist to her waist, gripping just as tight and pressing her close to him.

 _Would you be enjoying yourself if you were in my situation, you bastard?_ she thought.

"Yes, Your Majesty," she replied, expression neutral.

"No need to be so formal. Khalid is fine."

"Understood, Your Majesty."

He laughed, sounding genuinely amused at the fact she was sassing him. A part of her hoped that his ego would be fragile and easy to scratch, as it would make her job easier-- but apparently he did have a sense of humor, however despicable it was from her perspective.

"We've prepared Fódlan sweets, just for this occasion," a firm kiss landed on her cheek. "Have as much as you'd like."

She did, which was almost none.

\---  
\---

Despite what Safa may claim, Khalid had reasons that weren't sadism for choosing the girl who looked like she least wanted to be there (even amongst a sea of unwilling women).

Lysithea von Ordelia was both a master of white magic, which was closely associated with faithfulness to the Church of Seiros, and powerful dark mage who could wipe out a portion of the battlefield on her own-- excellent for appeasing both Fódlan and Almyra in one go. A worthy bride for the current situation, if he ever saw one. 

(Some advisors suggested that he take multiple wives for the same purpose of consoling the various domains under his rule. They all shut up once he made them pay a visit to the few alive half-siblings he had.)

She and her homeland would both be resistant to his ways at first, of course, but he would draw them in with what no human being could turn down. 

Unprecedented prosperity for the people of Fódlan, overwhelming carnal pleasure for his consort. 

Once they had a taste, they wouldn't be able to go back.

\---

Lysithea didn't struggle when he began undressing her, but she was stiff and tense. 

"First time?" he asked, stripping off the camisole to reveal her bare torso.

She gave a curt nod in response.

There were strange scars on her abdomen, he noticed. Unusually precise ones that didn't seem to be from battle, but he decided to not comment on it. Nothing useful would come out of making his new spouse unnecessarily self-conscious.

As his hands ran down to the sides of her hips, his mind ran down the memory lane to the things his half-siblings and father's concubines used to tell him. 

What was it again?

"Be good and relax."

\---  
\---

Ideally, Lysithea would have blanked out during the whole ordeal.

But Khalid's touches were just rough enough for it to-- not hurt, exactly, but to keep pulling her back to reality, despite her best attempts to make her mind wander off. His hands were disgustingly skilled at massaging her breasts and pinching her nipples, while his mouth landed firm kisses and licks along her jaw, then neck.

She didn't want to think about how many other unwilling people he must have done this to, nor the fact she was getting wet. 

_Just a physiological reaction,_ she reminded herself, as he slid her lower undergarment down and pressed on her clit. _Physiological reaction. That's all._

Then he grabbed her thighs to spread them apart and dipped down to lick along her slit. Her hand shot up to muffle the involuntary moan escaping her mouth.

"Don't worry," she heard him say, "the room is soundproofed."

As though that was the problem at hand.

She kept her hand there as he continued, once again far too skillfully for her to ignore. Flicking and sucking on her nub as he worked two fingers in and rubbed along her walls, going straight for where it made her flinch and squirm, against her control, and--

"Ah...!"

\--she already knew what it felt like to come, knew all the signs from the late nights when she was frustrated and nervous with only her fingers as relief, but it still didn't prepare her for how it would feel to tighten and grind into someone else's fingers and mouth.

Some part of her mind thought it could have felt good, if it had happened in some other context. She quickly buried it by thinking about revenge, but her body went hopelessly limp once the last shiver passed through.

"Good girl, you've loosened up," Khalid whispered, coming back up to hold her face and place a kiss on her lips.

She wanted to bite. Draw blood. Tear that fucking tongue out. 

But he'd just take it as a challenge, her instincts said, so she stayed put and let him taste the insides of her mouth-- transferring her own taste back to her, as if trying to rub in that she came into his mouth, despite trying so hard to not give him any reactions.

Once she was panting and out of breath, he parted and flipped her onto her stomach before pulling her hips up. As he rubbed the head of his cock against her entrance, she tried to find a silver lining in the fact that she wouldn't have to see his face.

"It shouldn't hurt."

She honest to goddess would have preferred that it did, just for another reminder of why she had to get revenge. But instead, he reached a hand around to rub her clit as he slid in-- and continued once he was in all the way.

"Mmh-- ?!"

Khalid began thrusting right as she convulsed around his shaft, and for a moment her head went blank-- just not in the way she'd hoped.

"Feels good now, doesn't it?" he asked, using his other hand to twist and pinch at her nipple.

The answer should have been "No," but she had a flash of thought that, well, perhaps it was better for it to be at least a little bit pleasurable on her part than not-- and this time, it didn't dissipate as fast as the first. In the delirious aftermath of another forced orgasm, her senses kept focusing on the sensation of being stretched out, groped, fucked from behind while overstimulated for her first time--

"Shit," she heard him curse, right as something warm filled her inside.

She came again soon afterwards, and almost felt like sobbing, but managed to reduce it to single teardrops on the corners of her eyes. 

Once her hips collapsed back into the sheets, he flipped her over once again and began rubbing his limp cock against her lower stomach.

"But, you,"

 _You just came, I thought men were supposed to have refractory periods and tire out,_ she was trying to pant out.

A smirk appeared on the bastard's mouth as he leaned forward and stroked her face.

"Did you really think all that warm-up was for a single round and nothing more?"

Any remaining shred of dignity she tried to keep was torn away when he entered again and she heard herself moaning into his mouth. 

\---

She lost count of how many times he filled her, as well as how many times she came-- especially during the parts where she blinked in and out of consciousness. All she knew was that she was tired and sore and needed something to cling to, in the same way she used to cling to her stuffed animals at night.

So Lysithea hung onto the only other warm thing in the bed. 

"That wasn't so bad, hm?" Khalid murmured, kissing her forehead like there was anything between them. "We can do this every night, if you'd like."

 _Kill you,_ she thought, tightening her grip as she felt cum spill out of her, _I'm going to fucking kill you._

Only a small whimper that would sound like affirmation to him came out of her mouth before she plunged into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)   
>    
>  [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)   
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mind games and trying to outsmart each other, also known as extended foreplay, is on!

Khalid got up when the sky was just beginning to lighten and scrubbed himself away in the tub, only remembering that it wasn't one of his half-siblings he had been with the previous night after he had dried himself off. 

He wasn't the one being forced this time, but old habits died hard. 

On the bright side, he remembered, Lysithea gave reactions and sounds less than halfway through the night, which was promising-- and far faster than the several years it took for himself to be not completely frozen still. 

Some gentle pseudo-romantic wooing here, a little aphrodisiac there, and she'd be set.

"..."

Dim magical lights reflected off the floor tiles.

There were still hours before his first meeting of the day.

He turned his steps towards the gardens-- not the one visible from the balcony, but one hidden deeper away.

\---

"I'm here, Father."

The garden was filled with foxgloves. Mother's favorite, he recalled, because it reminded her of home-- Leicester.

"...Tiana."

It was Father's favorite as well, because it was Mother's, and he loved everything about her.

Khalid stepped towards the hunched-over figure. "Dad, the wedding-- it was yesterday."

"Was it...?" Father finally answered, voice hoarse. "I must have lost track of the time. I apologize."

 _He must have been out here all day and night again,_ Khalid thought, sighing.

"It's fine. Just...remember to eat something, okay?" 

Father didn't answer.

Right as he was about to turn around and leave, he remembered something and cleared his throat.

"Did you want to meet her? My," he paused, "consort?"

"There's no need. Spend as much time together as possible while you still can."

Khalid nodded, fully knowing that his father couldn't see it.

As he headed out, he once again reminded himself that love was the worst trap he could fall into.

\---  
\---

Lysithea managed to wake up before noon and hobbled to the library. It was the first location in the palace she wandered to on her own, but the wedding preparations didn't give many opportunities to re-visit, limiting her to the basic Almyran language textbooks from Fódlan-- which were, well, basic.

Nonetheless, she already learned the letters and how they were pronounced. That was already half the battle, and she learned the best by immersion, so the next step was to start reading everything she could, over and over until she understood and came across information she could use against the bastard--

"Hm? Are you not Lady Lysithea?" came a woman's voice, speaking Fódlanese with a heavy accent.

Lysithea whipped her head around and spotted a red-haired woman wearing glasses and a white robe.

"Yes, that is me," she replied, in Fódlanese because her pronunciation of Almyran was still awkward and she didn't want to embarass herself. "Who...might you be?"

The woman grinned, revealing pointy teeth, and held her hand out.

"I am Rushan! I saw you at the wedding yesterday."

Must have been one of the people who blurred together, Lysithea thought, as the shark-toothed woman initiated an awkward handshake.

"Are you looking for a book?" 

"Nothing specific. I'm seeking to improve my Almyran reading comprehension."

Rushan beamed and picked off several books and scrolls off the shelf, her hands moving in a blur, before dropping them into Lysithea's arms.

"Shi...mi...chemistry?"

"Yes! I am in charge of the royal chemistry labs here. If you stop by, I will teach it to you with the books."

 _Looks like she just wants someone to talk about this subject with,_ Lysithea thought, but nodded and agreed-- it definitely wouldn't hurt to make other connections in the palace.

Several minutes after she found a place near a window and sat down on the soft carpet to start (an attempt at) reading, something suddenly struck her like a lightning spell. A glaring oddity that she somehow managed to completely miss for the past few months.

Khalid didn't speak Fódlanese with an accent.

\---

"Ah, I thought I might find you here." 

She tensed up at his voice, and not just due to the previous night's memories. (Of being fucked over and over again and convulsing around him until her insides practically memorized his shape--)

"I take it that the meeting went well, Your Majesty," she said, not looking up.

"Went okay," he plopped down next to her, "although there were other places I would rather have been once the ministers began arguing amongst themselves."

"I see."

 _Definitely no accent_ , she noted, _and very high fluency._

Practically like a native speaker.

With a hum, Khalid wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned in. "Studious one, aren't you. Can you already understand all this?"

"...Not quite. I'm working on it."

"I can get it translated to Fódlanese, if you'd like."

 _Oh, so_ now _he suddenly cares about what I want_ , she wryly thought. 

"That would defeat the point. I'm doing this specifically to improve my Almyran."

"Wouldn't it be faster to simply ask me, whenever you need help with that?"

"There will be times when you are not around to help."

A hand rubbed at her side, right below her ribcage.

"Maybe I'll just take you with me everywhere I go," he hummed. "Wouldn't want to leave my lovely bride all by her lonesome."

"Even if I followed you, I wouldn't want to bother you with such trivial things, Your Majesty," she replied, putting emphasis on the last two words.

"It won't be trivial if it's for you, aziz-am."

She almost turned around and stared at him in incredulity. 

Was this bastard seriously using pet names and flirting with her, after forcing himself on her the previous night? 

"...If I may inquire, how did you learn to speak Fódlanese with such fluency?" she asked, eager to drive the conversation out of its current track as fast as possible.

He shrugged from the corner of her eyes. "Can't rule the land properly without speaking her language."

That didn't actually answer the "how" part.

"Brigid and Duscur were vassal states of Fódlan nations until recently, while Kupalan dialect is distinct enough that it is often considered a language of its own. Are you fluent in those tongues as well?"

"I didn't need translators during my diplomatic meetings with Brigid, Duscur, and Sreng."

Once again, a non-answer that implied without specifying-- and he just had to bring up diplomatic meetings, of all things.

Lysithea clenched her jaw at the thought of Professor Byleth, the weight of a war-torn continent and the faith of the people upon her shoulders, vowing to build a better future for everyone who had been sacrificed in the war-- only to become a sacrifice herself at the diplomatic meeting she held in goodwill.

Well, if he was going to be an evasive little son of a bitch, let him, she thought. That didn't change her original plan-- of mastering the language as fast as possible, and fucking him over as hard as possible using all possible resources. 

Right as she turned a page and glared at the letters in his stead, something pressed against her lips.

"Saffron candy," he explained. "It's supposed to be used as tea sweetner, but you seem to have enough of a sweet tooth to eat it on its own."

She took it into her mouth and ignored his amused chuckle.

\---  
\---

He didn't fuck her on the second night, or the following several nights, and held back on touching her in ways that could be taken as too sexual, only holding her waist and giving chaste pecks on the forehead or cheeks or hands, even as they bathed and changed together. 

(Not that the sight of her puffy pink nipples, perky rear, and blushing cheeks wasn't tempting, but he wasn't a fucking animal-- he knew how to use his hands and imagination.) 

It was important to confuse her, make her consider the possibility that the first night was an exception, an outlier she should forget about, and observe her reactions. 

Would she start trusting him? Or only grow more apprehensive?

Khalid listened to his cousin-in-law chat happily about her new pupil-slash-chemistry experiment buddy and bided his time.

\--

"A tea party? What's the occasion?"

Lysithea fidgeted and looked away. "I...miss having talks over tea like I used to in Garreg Mach. And you're the only one fluent in Fódlanese here."

 _The body language needs work,_ he thought.

"Of course," he grinned, "Anything for my lovely little bride."

She insisted on setting up the table herself, digging out the tablecloth and tea set she brought from home and using a little silver spoon to measure just the right amount of fruit blend into the pot, before adding water and heating it up with minor fire magic. 

But the star of the occasion was clearly the freshly-baked, Fódlan-style cookies she had brought into the room-- different from all the ones prepared for her wedding. A family recipe, perhaps.

"Made it yourself?" he asked, gesturing at the plate.

"Should I not have?"

The royal kitchen was very picky about who they let in, and the chefs surely wouldn't allow the king's consort to lift her fingers making food.

Meaning, she must have made it in the only other place with furnaces.

"No, no, they look delicious. I'm excited to try them."

Lysithea poured the tea to both of their cups and took a sip out of her own, muttering that it needed extra sugar. He handed her a wrapped stick of saffron candy, the same one he'd been giving her to eat on its own all week.

She unwrapped and dipped it into the fragrant drink and stirred, before taking another sip and nodding contentedly with a small smile.

He mirrored her and hid his own smile behind the teacup.

"So," he began, watching her drink the tea without touching the cookies, "I heard from the chemistry lab's director that you've been a great assistant."

Lysithea's eyes widened just enough for it to be not a coincidence.

"You know Rushan?"

"Well, I am the ruling monarch, so I do sort of have to know directors of royal labs," he saw her brows furrow, possibly upon the realization that was a dumb question, "but yes, I know her. Personally, I mean."

The saffron candy on the stick was nearly gone, and the teacup was about halfway empty. Lysithea took a large gulp and turned it into three-quarters of the way.

She looked slightly shaky. "How...do you know her?" 

"You know Safa, right? My cousin."

A nod. The two of them didn't have many chances to interact, but his right hand man was probably the second person in Almyra she memorized.

"Rushan is married to him. She's my cousin in law--"

Lysithea's breath couldn't have hitched at a more perfect moment.

"--and my chemistry teacher. She taught me all about how to make and avoid poisons, especially the ones mixed in with food."

Something between a horrified gasp and a desperate pant escaped his consort's parted lips.

Khalid stood up and walked around the table to scoop her up, landing a kiss on her flushed neck.

"The aphrodisiac, though, that's all me."

\---

He had his reasons for not using aphrodisiacs on the wedding night, but as he watched Lysithea rut into his hands with wanton moans, he almost regretted it. 

Would have been one hell of a sight, he thought, curling two digits up and rubbing her swollen nub with his thumb. A virgin desperate to be defiled.

"You, ah, you-- you don't--"

This was still pretty damn good, however.

"--you don't know that it was poisoned...!" 

Her walls were still unbelievably slick as they tightened, letting him shove a third finger in mid-orgasm.

"Hm, yes, it's possible that my dear consort, who has been quite cold for the past week, suddenly had a change of heart and decided to make affectionate gestures towards her husband, such as holding a tea party and offering handmade sweets," he narrated, keeping his tone casual, "the latter of which she didn't eat any herself, despite her sweet tooth, because she wanted him to have as many delicious treats as possible. Isn't that right?"

"Ah, ngh...!"

Her legs spread even wider as she practically rode and fucked his fingers on her own. When he took them out, she let out a loud whine-- the most vocal she'd been so far. 

"It's a sweet sentiment, but the only treat I really need--"

He licked his fingers off before laying down and hoisting her up to straddle him.

"--is you."

Her eyes were wild and pink, like the rest of her face, as she moaned and clawed at his waistband. Some fumbling later, her hands successfully took his cock out, and she impaled herself upon it without any of the hesitation or wariness from the first night. He grabbed the sides of her hips and assisted the desperate grinding back and forth, savoring the tightness and warmth. 

"It's, deep...!"

To think, all it took to turn a reluctant virgin into a cock-hungry animal was some chemicals. 

He moved one hand to the center to rub her clit, making her arch backwards as clear liquid shot out onto his tunic.

"Hah...ah...?"

It was impossible to contain his grin as he sat up to take his top off and land a deep kiss onto the confused girl's mouth. 

"Looks like I'll have the entire night to indulge in you."

\---

Khalid woke up alone in his bed early next morning.

He made his way to the bath once again, half out of habit and half due to the fact there weren't many other places to go after a night of drug-fueled sex. His body was awfully sore, but the delight of knowing that his plan was coming along far quicker than he anticipated was more than enough to make up for it.

 _Now, to make her feel that way even without drugs_ , he pondered, about to enter the bath,

"Mmh...!"

then paused.

Somebody was already there.

"Why, ah, why..."

Peeking through the doors, he confirmed that the strangled noise was from none other than Lysithea-- desperately rubbing between her legs with one hand and pinching her (no doubt sore) nipples with the other.

It should have been hours since the aphrodisiac wore off.

"Why...?"

Khalid usually tried to be not too smug in his schemes. Overconfidence was easy to undermine, after all, and he didn't plan on falling into the same pitfalls he dug for others. 

"Why, why, please, ah...!"

But this.

He would have laughed the most self-satisfied laugh right there, if not for the fact that it would have given him away as he began stroking himself to the sweet sight before his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)   
>    
>  [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)   
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this chapter turned out more porn than plot but I swear it's eventually gonna go somewhere, especially with the siblings thing.

Lysithea decided to take the initiative the next night.

"Punish me if you so wish, Your Majesty," she told him, fidgeting on the bed but maintaining eye contact with the bastard. 

Khalid reached a hand out to stroke her face, disgustingly gentle as usual. (She wondered if it was a bad sign that she considered it "usual" when it had only been a week.)

"And why would I want to do that?" 

She forced herself to nuzzle his hand instead of turning away. "It would be for the best if I didn't dare think of attempting such things again."

He wouldn't buy that she changed her mind in such a short time, of course, and she wasn't trying to convince him of it, either. 

Rather, this was a challenge, a dare, a bet playing on his debased, lustful nature. At best, it would distract him thoroughly and make killing him easier. At worst, she would get to engage with his depravity at least somewhat on her own terms without being completely unprepared. 

"Well, looks like you've learned the most important lesson already," Khalid's eyes remained unsmiling as usual. "As a reward, you'll get to choose your own punishments."

\---

The problem with having to suggest things herself was that theoretically, it risked giving him new ideas that he didn't already have. 

"Mmh..."

"Good girl," the tip of his cock slid between her lips, "you can have more if you keep it up."

Yet at the same time, she doubted that the things she suggested were too far out compared to what he'd come up with on his own. Servicing him with her mouth was one of the milder things on that scale, surely-- and as far as sexual acts went, it was better to do things to him rather than have things be done to her, she reminded herself.

"Fuck, that's it," Khalid gasped and gripped her hair. "Be good and swallow, won't you?"

It wasn't as though she had any other option when he continued to hold her head down until the bitter, salty liquid spurted onto her tongue.

He looked awfully satisfied with himself as he landed a quick kiss on her lips. "We'll continue after the meeting."

As soon as he disappeared through the door into the conference chamber, she ran off to wash her mouth of the disgusting taste at a fountain outside.

Yet even when the stench faded, the sensation of the smooth head sliding across her lips and the veins she ran her tongue over lingered, forcing her to rememebr when his cock was inside of--

Checking that nobody else was in the area, she hiked her dress up.

Coping mechanism, she thought. It's a coping mechanism. It's to survive this insane situation.

"Ah..."

She came to the memories of being fucked by him.

\---

"Hello, Rushan-- and Lysithea," Khalid grinned, stepping into the lab.

"Why, Khalid, it's been a while since you've visited here!" Rushan exclaimed. "What's the occasion?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close, as if they were an ordinary affectionate couple. 

"Came to fetch her, mostly."

Rushan shook her head. "Ah, newlyweds. You don't have time for your poor little teacher anymore, huh?"

"Hey, complain to Safa if he hasn't been treating you well lately," Khalid laughed, then landed a kiss on the top of her head. "If you two weren't in the middle of anything important, though, I'll be taking her."

They were, in fact, in the middle of talking about something important. Not to Rushan, perhaps, but to Lysithea, since every single piece of information she could get on the palace and its people were crucial-- even things that were "just" small talk to most.

"...We weren't," Lysithea quietly replied.

Khalid gleefully dragged her out of the laboratory, and as soon as they were out of eye and earshot from the room, he pressed her against a large pillar and slid her skirt up.

"Now, you're a clever girl, so I know you wouldn't try to poison me again," Khalid stated, mouth still smiling. "So I have to wonder, what you were doing in the lab this time."

He was correct-- that humiliating night taught her the hard way that it would be impossible to beat the bastard at his own game, of which assassination via poisoning clearly was. 

That didn't mean she shouldn't learn its rules, nor figure out how he had used it in the past. 

Especially if she already had a lead.

"I simply," she bit back a moan as his thumb rubbed her clit, "wanted to...study and...make friends and, ah, learn more about you, since you seemed...quite close to Rushan, since childhood--"

"Learn more about me," he repeated.

The pants she wore underneath pooled around her ankles, followed by her smallclothes. He was already erect, much to her dismay, and forced her legs to cling around his waist as he placed the head against her cunt.

"It would be faster to," she felt herself being spread wide open with a single thrust, "ask me directly, don't you think?"

Her mind threatened to go blank as he began thrusting, not giving her a chance to respond, but she held on and heard something like, "Go on, ask whatever you want."

Was he mocking her? Challenging her?

At any rate, she couldn't leave any chances unseized.

"Wh-what, happened to your siblings, ah...!"

"My siblings..." his fingers pinched her nipples through her clothes, and she involuntarily tightened at the sensation. "...well, most of them aren't around anymore."

The conclusion she'd already guessed from the start spilled out.

"You killed them."

The thrusts paused, and Khalid leaned in until each of his eyelashes were visible. The smug grin was gone from his face, replaced by something far less readable. 

She was starting to dislike that particular expression even more than the grating grin.

"If I had, would that be some sort of grave, unforgivable sin?"

Her own panting became painfully audible as he continued to stare right into her.

"I-I don't know."

His lips crashed down as the movement resumed, soon sending her over the edge and moaning into the hungry, open-mouthed kiss.

The answer should have been yes, she knew. Royalty and nobility sabotaging their own family was nothing new in this world, but--

"I used to, have siblings too," she mumbled, as he continued to thrust into her overstimulated cunt. 

It didn't occur to her that she had said it out loud until he paused once more to release inside her, groaning and gripping her rear. Cum dribbled out of her entrance after he pulled out, and despite her best efforts, the sensation of the warm liquid sliding past her sore hole was what occupied most of her mind, rather than anything practical.

"Don't worry," she heard him mutter, "I have nothing to gain by hurting you."

\---  
\---

Khalid did mean it when said he didn't want to damage her in any way. 

Nothing good would come out of having rumors circulate about the king being cruel to his consort, after all-- especially a consort that was meant to assist reconciling the two lands. His goal was to coax and melt her, not break her.

Although, if that coaxing attitude was exactly what made her apprehensive, then, well--

"I would like for you to...further discipline me, in the light of what happened earlier. I understand that I have overstepped my boundaries."

\--nothing wrong with helping her let off a little steam. 

"Well, that's rather vague. You'll have to be a little more specific than that."

Not to mention, it was delightful to hear her start to ask for things, even though she was probably internally justifying it by pretending it was for something other than sexual pleasure.

Lysithea squeezed her eyes shut before looking back up at him again. "I would like for you to, s-spank me. Alongside...what we've already been doing."

The ends of his mouth quirked up upon hearing exactly what he'd expected. He pulled her into his lap, grinding her into his cock over the thin layers of smallclothes, and lightly blew air onto her ear.

"You really do want to be punished, huh?" he whispered, feeling her jolt against him. "You want to choke on my cock and have that pretty little ass spanked?"

Her expression froze into something between mortified and horrified upon hearing such words out loud, but when he pressed her hips further down, he could feel her soaking through both layers of clothing.

"...Make it hurt," she whispered, avoiding eye contact.

He grabbed her face and landed a kiss on her lips.

"If that's what you want."

\---

"Mmph...!"

He would be lying if he said forcing her head onto his cock, thrusting past the back of her tongue and into her tight throat, didn't have any sadism behind it. 

"Too much for you? Is having your face fucked too much to handle, my dear bride?"

The panic in her eyes as she sputtered for breath, the coughing and tears in her eyes from the stinging throat when he took his cock out and wiped the spit on her face that still looked too innocent to do things like these--

( _"Oh, are you going to run out of breath? Imagine that, the crown prince, dying while choking on cock."_ )

\--he almost understood his siblings for a split second. Almost.

But once was enough times for the subject of siblings coming up during sex, as far as he was concerned, so he turned his attention to her throat and collarbones instead of his thoughts, biting down, suckling, bruising the skin as she still gasped for breath. The neckline of her dresses wouldn't be able to hide them--

( _"Better hide that, or everyone will know you're a little whore on top of a coward!"_ )

\--and he felt himself grow even harder, if that was possible, imagining her having to walk around with a visual reminder of the night. 

"Hah, ah, goddess..."

Lysithea's expression was delirious when he paused to look down at her, mouth open and salivating and tongue rolling out. Her cunt was dripping enough for him to shove three fingers in without any extra preparation-- one would be forgiven for thinking she was on aphrodisiacs, as from several days ago.

Definitely into pain, he thought, as he bit down on her nipple and heard her cry out from a sudden orgasm.

When he took his fingers out and pressed the fingertips against her lips, she obediently opened them and began licking, perhaps not even consciously. 

"Was that enough of for punishments? Or do you need more to learn your lesson?" 

( _"We wouldn't have to do this if you learned your damn lesson."_ )

She whimpered something under her breath, and when he told her to speak up with a pinch to her nipples, she moaned out, "More...!"

Perhaps not entirely voluntary, since she knew he wouldn't stop there. 

But that didn't mean it was false, he mused. 

"Alright, on your hands and knees."

Her back rose and fell alongside muted sobs. He decided to take his time building up the anticipation, massaging her ass and spreading her cunt with his thumb, pressing the head of his cock against her nub then sliding up to the entrance.

"Count out loud, will you?"

He landed the first slap as he thrusted in, and heard her cry out while collapsing onto her elbows. 

"Hm, what did I just ask you to do?" he reached out to tug a fistful of hair, not too hard, but enough to give a taste.

( _"Hey, didn't you fucking hear us? I said, down."_ )

"O-one," she panted, clenching tighter.

"That's a good girl."

He pulled out and thrusted in once more, synchronizing it with another slap and hair pull. 

"Ngh-- two!"

The pace and pattern settled several strokes later-- wet schlicks and slaps accompanied by moans counting out loud. 

Her counting did start to falter somewhere around fourty-- but he continued to spank and thrust into her regardless, only pausing to switch hands so that he could turn both cheeks into that lovely rosy red.

"Look at you, turning into a wanton, desperate little thing," he heard himself ramble as a climax approached. "Is this what you needed to be good and not attempt anything behind my back?"

( _"Be a good little coward and stay the fuck out of our way."_ )

"Hah, ah, hundr-- oh--"

She responded with a loud squeal and a long orgasm, her insides determined to squeeze everything out of him as her body collapsed into the sheets. He grabbed both of her shoulders and continued to fuck into her, relishing that it was an even tighter fit from the shifted position--

"There, that's it, you're learning fast...!"

\--and released inside, grabbing her face and forcing her to crane her neck around for a kiss at the same time. 

"Hah..."

When he rolled off and laid next to her, out of breath, he glanced at her limp body, laying almost still, if not for the slight tremors and twitches.

( _"Gods, sure would be nice if he stayed this nice and still all the time."_ )

"..."

As fun as another round of that would have been, he decided that he needed to preserve some energy for the next day, and closed his eyes. 

\---  
\---

Lysithea woke up in the middle of the night with a sore body and foggy head. 

One observation she was able to make through the fog, however, was that making the sex painful and punishing didn't make her feel any more defiant, as she'd hoped.

In fact, it--

"..."

She stopped the train of thought and buried her face into her arms.

"Hah..."

Tears, tears she swore wouldn't spill before she could get her revenge rolled down her face. 

She wasn't in control, came the sudden realization.

She wasn't in control of anything in this situation-- not even her own body, which betrayed her and kept feeling pleasure from all the things that were being done to it. It was something she'd tried so hard to avoid thinking of in such terms, but denial and roundabout euphemisms she shielded herself with refused to function at the moment.

The singleminded focus on revenge, the very thing she thought she could sustain herself on, seemed impossibly far away in the dead of the night.

"Don't cry," came a sleepy mumble and a deceptively warm embrace. "I'm here."

 _That's exactly the problem,_ she thought.

Yet a part of her mind was a traitor, too, because despite everything, she felt comfort at those words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)   
>    
>  [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)   
> 


End file.
